Karin the soul reaper
by Pookie Luffs Sushi
Summary: Karin Kurosaki is just your average everyday tomboy but she has a secret. She is actually a soul reaper. What does the white haired soul reaper captain have to do with this? Do you think these two will ever be together? Karin x Toshiro
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I give you my very first fanfiction story about Karin and Toshiro :3**

**And by the way, I will add my OC (Sakura Kuchiki) in this**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Bleach if I did I would put Karin and Toshiro together :3**

* * *

Karin's P.O.V

It's a rainy day Karakura town and everyone is all rushing in helping those who got into car crashs or a tree fell on them or something because of the storm. My name is Karin Kurosaki. I'm just your average everyday soccer loving girl. I have just one secret, I am a soul reaper and with this blade I will be able to protect everyone I love and care about.

Now, you must be wondering why did I become a soul reaper? Well, one of the reason is that I want to be able to protect everyone in Karakura Town just like Ichigo and second reason is that Ichigo left to the soul society to become the Captain of the 5th Division. Ever since then, my whole life changed.

* * *

A normal boring day at school, Sakura would normally come in late. Sakura or should I say Sakura Kuchiki, she is one my best friends. We play soccer together and she is the captain of soccer which makes me the vice-captain.

She's usually addressed as Captain Kuchiki which I find really weird considering the fact that's there's a captain in the soul society addressed as Captain Kuchiki. She's really hot-headed and very impatient, trust me you don't want to mess with her.

"Hey Karin" Sakura came looking sick with a light green scarf on.

"Well, well are you trying to look like the _real Captain Kuchiki now?"_

"Ugh, shut up!" she ripped the scarf up.

Everyone started staring at her as if she was some sort of monster but she just simply glared at them.

"Oy, I'm just kidding you didn't have to do that"

"I know you were, Remind me to get a new scarf and not one that looks like Captain Kuchiki's scarf!"

"Everyone, please take your seats" Ms Ochi said.

"By the way, did you finish last time's homework?" Sakura asked.

"Umm nope, can you please let copy off you?" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes. I usually tend to forget doing my homework now and then but I still manage to keep my grades up.

"Ugh fine, next time do homework" she retorted and passed me her homework.

"Fineee by the wa-" Later I was interrupted when I sensed a hollow's presence.

"MS OCHI, I REALLY GOT TO GO TO THE BATHROOM. CAN I PLEASE GO?!" I begged her while Sakura just rolled her eyes and just slipped a gikongai into her mouth.

"Oh alright, you and Ichigo are just the same. Always wanting to go to the bathroom" she mumbled and talked to herself.

I slipped out of the room as fast as I can and saw the hollow before me with Sakura just standing there waiting for me to make a move so I just simply slashed it with my sword and it disintegrated. It just spoke these three words "I'll be back!"

"Okay I see you handled that one well, let's get to class" she shunpoed off.

"Wait for me!" I shouted back.

In the Soul Society...

"Captainnnnn" as a certain blonde haired lieutenant whined through the hallways of the 10th Division.

"SHUT UP RANGIKU" shouted the little white haired captain.

"Pooh, your no fun Captain" pouted Rangiku.

Suddenly a hell butterfly into the room, it fell onto Rangiku's finger and it said "ALL GOTEI 13 CAPTAINS ARE TO REPORT TO THE 1ST DIVISION I REPEAT ALL GOTEI 13 CAPTAINS" After that the white haired Captain left the room in a flash.

He faced the doors of the the first division, the doors opened with a eerie sound, He found himself along side with all his other fellow Captains. Ever since the Winter War, a lot has changed around the Soul Society. It's more peaceful things rarely seems to be happening. Suddenly, I heard the Head Captain's thundering voice and spoke

"As you all know, there's a lot of spiritual pressure lately around Karakura Town but most of the spiritual pressure seems to be coming from one person in particular"

Everyone eyed Captain Kurosaki because they know that his family has a huge amount of spiritual pressure, Captain Kurosaki just stiffened.

"There also one more thing, there seems to be a soul reaper there purifying all the hollows but there are no soul reapers stationed there which I find very odd, we need someone to find who these soul reapers are and bring them here immediately. Who wants to go?" The room fell into silence everyone was putting their heads down.

"Alright then, I guess I'll have to choose who goes. Hmm, Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kurosaki. This meeting is now over" I groaned, I can't believe I'm always the one who has to go and worst of all I had to go with _Ichigo Kurosaki._

In Karakura Town (Karin's P.O.V)...

I'm so glad to be out of the classroom but even so I had to do Kendo and soccer practices with Sakura. It was definitely a tiring day, As we were walking, Sakura stopped in the middle of the sidewalk with a dark look on her face. My knees felt weak, I felt a huge amount of spiritual pressure but it definitely wasn't Sakura's because she would never take her magical clip off.

"Umm let's go to the store, I need a new scarf" her teeth were chattering. Was she scared? No way, why would she be scared over that. She was a member of the Royal Guards for a reason but maybe she knew who's spiritual pressure she detected. Once we entered the store, she just bought the same light green scarf again. I was about to say something but she was acting odd so I decided not to bother her.

"So do you know who's spiritual pressure you detected?" I asked. She just stared at me about to say something but suddenly the spiritual pressure was getting closer. She ran so fast grabbing my arm behind her, we went to her luxury apartment and she was locking the door like crazy as if someone was going to come in and murder us.

She finally spoke "I think you should cover up your spiritual pressure more because there seems to be some people from the Soul Society here"

"What? Who? Are they Captain ans-" She held her hand in front of my face as if she was doing the talk-to-the-hand thing.

"It's Captain Kurosaki of Squad 5 and Captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10" she said calmly. I was flabbergasted of her words, my own brother and Toshiro?! Why are they here? What if he finds out that I'm a soul reaper? It's been years since he seen me.

"Let's go to my house" I said without thinking thorough.

"Wait, did you not hear me? Ugh fine, but tell them I'm your _human friend_ who can see ghosts and soul reapers alright?"

"Fine"

* * *

As we went to my house, the spiritual pressure is still there but it's really faint they must be trying really hard to hide so they don't attract any hollows. Once I opened the door, my dad jumped out of nowhere.

'KARIN, MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE-" BOOM, punched in the face. Man, he could be a real idiot sometimes.

"OH MASAKI, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" as he cried in front of the picture of my mother.

"Oh cut the act Dad, why do you always do that?" I said in a bored way.

"It's for Yuzu, I don't want her to be caught up in all this"

"You do realize she already knows right Dad?"

"What? Why didn't anyone bother to tell me?"

"I don't know" I shrugged. As we left him whimpering in the corner by himself, Me and Sakura went upstairs to do some homework. I took my hair out of my ponytail.

"My hair seemed to have gotten longer, I think I should cut it. What do you think?"

"I think you should keep it as it is, it looks nice like this" she smiled.

"Wait, did you just say something nice for once?" I smirked.

"Ugh shut up, don't make me take it back" she glared.

"Alright by the way, do you wanna sleepover? I still have your chappy pajamas and nightcap here along with you're chappy bunny. Yuzu washed them the other day" I asked.

Sakura has a bunch of matching pajamas and nightcaps. She has one for each of her personal favorite or depending on the holiday. I have no idea why she even wear nightcaps it makes her seem childish sometimes. Whenever she comes over for sleepovers, she literally forces me to put on makeup and dresses and all that stuff. Ever since then, I started liking dresses and all that girly stuff which I still find shocking.

"Yeah sure, I 'd love to stay again" she had a evil smirk and I didn't not like the sound of that.

"Okay well, I'm going to take a shower. You can go home if you need to get some extra clothes for tomorrow" She looked out me with her vibrant violet eyes and nodded.

Sakura's P.O.V

I started walking home and the sun was setting. What if Captain Kurosaki and Captain Hitsugaya make me go to the Soul Society? I did wanted to go from the start but now I started to mixed feelings. There is no way that they will think that I'm just a human, Ichigo has met me before so no use of that working. I might as well go with them to the Soul Society if they make me and Karin go.

I finally reached to my apartment. I went up the elevator and pressed the button 8, once I got to my hallway. I felt that spiritual pressure again. Dammit, how were they able to find me here? I ran to my temperament and unlocked the door. I took everything I needed and flash stepped my way back to Karin's house. I barged right into Karin's room finding her in her strawberry pajamas and she really irritated.

"Ineedtogotakeashowerbye" I ran to the bathroom and took my towel.

Karin's P.O.V

Well that was definitely odd especially for Sakura standards, maybe she detected that spiritual pressure again but why would she be scared of my brother? Then suddenly, I felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure again and this time he's getting closer. Before I knew it, Sakura busted out of the bathroom with her hair wet and a towel around her.

"Did you feel that spiritual pressure on you're way here and why are you so scared?" I asked bluntly.

"I AM NOT SCARED, HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY SAY SUCH A THING?" She was really angry sorta like the way Toshiro gets angry at Rangiku all the time. She went back into the bathroom and came out with her chappy pajamas. Suddenly, someone started knocking on the door.

"Umm you don't think it's you know who?" Sakura was getting nervous

"Nahhh, I think it's Yuzu. Let's go!" I told her.

Once we opened the door, we saw what we didn't want to see my brother and Toshiro were standing right there and we stared at them wide eyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys, Pookie here! I just got 1 review, 2 favorites, and 3 followers after the first chapter. ****Thanks so much guys! ****I think I should make more HitsuKarin fan fictions from now on. I'm going to change the rating this, there may be some foul language. ****I do not own Bleach if I did Gin would be alive :(**

**Enjoy~**

_Previously on Karin the soul reaper..._

_ Suddenly, someone started knocking on the door._

_"Umm you don't think it's you know who?" Sakura was getting nervous_

_"Nahhh, I think it's Yuzu. Let's go!" I told her._

_Once we opened the door, we saw what we didn't want to see my brother and Toshiro were standing right there and we stared at them wide eyed._

Sakura's P.O.V

I just stood there with a poker face but obviously they will find me suspicious. Karin was hugging Ichigo and Yuzu came out of nowhere and jumped on him like a little kid, Toshiro looked so out of it; it was like he was in a different dimension.

"Hey Sakura, nice to see you too" he pulled me into a hug which was kind of awkward, Karin just smirked. Toshiro was just eyeing me and he finally spoke "Do I know? You look awfully familiar". I was flabbergasted how could he not remember me after everything I did for him. I just decided to ignore him.

"So Ichigo, how's Soul Society? Loving the new Captain's position? And who's your lieutenant?" Karin asked with a grin.

"Soul Society is good still the same as always, being Captain is pretty good but there's lots of paperwork. My lieutenant is also Momo Hinamori, Toshiro knows her" Ichigo said wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"First of all Kurosaki, that's Captain Hitsugaya to you and second of all Momo is just a close friend that's all" He stiffened, what was his problem? Was he resulting in heartbreak or something?

"How close?" Ichigo said still wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"Ugh shut up Kurosaki" he yelled and everyone fell into silence, until I broke the silence saying "So who wants some hot chocolate?"

* * *

Karin's P.O.V

My heart was aching for some reason, was it because that Toshiro and Ichigo's Lieutenant is really close? I can't tell, I did kind a had a crush on him for a long time. I would even go to the rail just for me to think about him and I even visit Grandma Haru once in a while too.

"So who wants some hot chocolate?" Sakura asked awkwardly trying to break the Silence. Everyone said they wanted hot chocolate because of the cold weather outside. Once Sakura got everyone their drink, Ichigo said "So how's school, Karin, Yuzu, and Sakura?"

"It's great, I got a boyfriend" Yuzu said happily.

"Oh that's great. WAIT, WHAT?!" Ichigo spat out his hot chocolate and he got so furious even Toshiro had to try and calm him down.

"So how was school for the both of you?" Ichigo asked trying to calm down and twitching.

"It was good. I become the Captain of the Kendo Club and Soccer Team and everyone there addresses me as Captain Kuchiki" she smirked.

"Oh really? Haha, I should tell Byakuya this" he started laughing totally forgetting on what Yuzu said to him.

"Wait, who's Byakie?" she said all confused looking.

"Byakie? Bwahahahahahahaha oh my gosh this is too rich hahahaha" He started falling off the couch laughing and then everyone started sweat dropping even though the nickname Sakura said was pretty funny. "I was actually serious though" Sakura said with a straight face on.

"Oh you were? Well, I'll tell yo-" Then he was interrupted by Toshiro who started to explain on who Byakuya was, he started all these weird facts and then Sakura started to understand. It seems like Sakura and Byakuya had some stuff in common like for example that they both are hot-headed well when Byakuya was young, he had most things in common with her.

"Well you guys should get to bed, it's past your bedtime, Karin" Ichigo ordered.

"I'm not a kid anymore Ichigo but fine" I stuck my tounge and I went up the stairs to my bedroom and then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day...(Sakura's P.O.V)

Something about Karin seems to be bothering me. I just can't put my finger on it, for some reason she's playing rather oddly so I told her to take a time-out but she just refused. Ugh dammit, I just can't seem to consult with that girl obviously something is bothering her. That's it, I'll just have to ask her and if she refuses well you don't want to know what I will do with her.

"KARIN KUROSAKI! COME WITH ME!" I barked as loud as I could. She flinched and came walking towards me.

"Yeah, what is it Sakura?" she questioned with a rather irritated face.

"Tell me, what's wrong? Why are you so discouraged?"

"I'm not discouraged" she said in a very unpleasant manner and she started walking away.

_That's it! Time for phase two!_

"Shimmer, Sakura no kagayaki" I said as calmly as possible.

"What the hell wrong with you? Are you insane?!" she screamed.

I watched as hundreds of cherry blossoms petals danced around her and then I yelled "YUKI". You see, every element I command the cherry blossoms turn into that certain element staying in the same cherry blossom form. The true form of my zanpaktou is light which is much stronger in that element.

I stopped the cherry blossoms around her with the palm of my hand and asked "Now are you willing to cooperate?".

"HELL NO!" she yelled. Hmm I actually thought that would work alright then looks like desperate times calls for desperate measures. I yelled "BANKAI!".

"ARE YOU STUPID?! WHAT TYPE OF PERSON ARE YOU!? OKAY OKAY I GIVE UP" she yelled. Well, that worked. I should do this more often, I smirked to myself.

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face! You wanna hear what I have to say or not?" I nodded and went ahead.

After hearing what she told me, I was shocked.

"You're jealous of me? Well, with my natural skills and all-" I was interrupted.

"Not that kind of jealous,baka. I'm talking about T-T-Toshiro"

"Oh" I bursted out laughing out loud. I couldn't believe it. I started crying for a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, why would you be jealous of me?"

"I don't know" she flustered. Why is Karin acting so... so _girly_?!

"Well, if it's anyone you have to be jealous of it's Momo Hinamori"

"Momo Hinamori?" she questioned

"Momo Hinamori is one of Toshiro's childhood friend. She was his friend much longer then me and he always feels the need to protect her" I explained.

"Oh.."

"Oh come on, don't be sad at least try to confess that you like him"

"Are you dumb? No way in hell would I ever do that" she was flabbergasted.

"Suit yourself but I'm going to leave to the Soul Society to join the Academy. I know I know I sound so weak but it's fun when I'm in the top of the class heh" My eyes glimmered.

"Will you stop being so cocky already? This isn't even about you" she sweat dropped.

"Hmph whatever"

"Sooo if you're leaving does that mean I have to be stuck with T-T-TOSHIRO?" the raven haired girl started to have a panic attack.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I'm leaving you with Shiro so take good care of him" I smiled.

"I will hurt you" she threatened.

"I will bankai your ass" I countered with a smirk.

* * *

"Prepare the senkaimon, Toshiro-sama" I said.

"Alright" as he pointed his sword forward and opened up the senkaimon.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye"

"Goodbye, but I'll still see you in the Soul Society when I get back"

"Way to ruin the moment" I muttered.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Just go in"

"Gee thanks a lot, I feel sooo loved" As I entered.

_This one is all yours Karin_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people. My goal for this chapter is to make it 900 words or more.**

**Wish me luck!**

**I do not own Bleach if I did Toshiro and Karin would meet in the manga.**

* * *

_In the Soul Society (Sakura's P.O.V)..._

I never thought I'd go back to the soul society, I wonder if people would freak out since I'm an unknown person wearing a haori that says 'Royal Guard' on it. I think it'd be better if I took it off., actually on second thought I rather rub it in people's faces heh. Just when I came out the Senkaimon, I found 2 random soul reapers just staring at me wide eyed.

I asked coldly "Is there a reason why you are looking at me like that?".

"Umm nope not at all ma'am, please don't hurt us" they pleaded, _this is entertaining_.

"Alright then, I'll just give you a warning" I just passed by them and made my way to the head captain's office. I wonder what Karin is doing right now.

* * *

_In Karakura Town (Karin's P.O.V)_

I am so bored, I wonder how Sakura is doing in the Soul Society. I decided to go to that rail where me and Toshiro met hoping to find him there. I was right, there he was just on his phone checking if there were any hollows in the area.

"Hey, Toshiro" I said.

That's strange, he didn't answer me. There seems to be a bunch of emotions displayed on his face, he seems to be showing rage which he always displays and he looks flustered. That's weird, I never seen him blush so much before. I couldn't help but laugh at him and then it hit me, I quickly took out my phone and took a picture of him blushing. This is too rich, the next time he tries to threaten me; I'll be sure to use this as defense. I started feeling a surge of pain through my heart, what if this feeling? Suddenly, I heard someone whispering to me.

_"Karin..."_

Toshiro's P.O.V

_"For the last time Hyorinmaru, I do do not like Karin Kurosaki" raged a very angry Captain Hitsugaya as he was speaking with his zanpaktou._

_"Only time will tell Master"_

_"Oh cut that crap already, Hyorinmaru" _

_"I see a bit of Karin Kurosaki is rubbing off you, Master :)"_

_"What proof is there that I like Karin Kurosaki?!"_

_"That's for me to know and you to find out" as he faded away._

Grrr, damn dragon. Maybe he's right maybe Kurosaki is rubbing off me. I better not be too attached to her. Damn, just when me and Hyorinmaru are having this conversation; Kurosaki is standing right there.

Karin's P.O.V

_"Karin..."_

_"Hiryu, Is that you?" _

_"Yes it's me child. What seems to be bothering you?" she questioned._

_"N-N-Nothing, what makes you say that?" I was clearly lying and hesitating._

_"Don't lie with me child, I am a part of you after all"_

_"Ugh, can you leave me alone, Hiryu!" I raised my voice staring into her orange-ish orbs._

_"Very well Mistress but I do know that you have a crush on Captain Hitsugaya" she said_

Suddenly I flashed out of anger and embarrassment, out of nowhere I yelled "HIRYU!". Then, I noticed Toshiro was staring at me with his eyes widened a bit and he asked while chuckling "Who's Hiryu?". I started to stutter and I blurted out "Umm no one, just having an argument with my myself hehe".Obviously, he won't fall for it; I should have made a better lie.

Toshiro P.O.V

"So Kurosaki-"

"It's KARIN!" she snapped.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I come here all the time, it reminds me of you" I immediately glanced up at her and her violet hues never left my face. Suddenly, my phone started ringing which was strange. I picked it up and said "Hello?".

"Shiro-chan, is that you?"

"Momo?"

Then, I noticed Kurosaki was running away. What was her deal? I guess I'll never figure her out but why did Momo call wasn't she in a coma?

In the Soul Society (Sakura's P.O.V)

"Alright Kuchiki, but are you sure you want to attend the Academy? You're much more experienced than the others" the Head Captain asked.

"Of course I am"

"Alright then, here is your uniform and schedule. For now, you will be staying at the Shiba Manor and each day a Captain will go with you to your classes until you know you're way around the academy. Sasakibe, show Kuchiki where she will be staying."

"Yes, Head captain" said the lieutenant who looks like a French Butler.

I bowed down to the Head Captain and left. This is just great, it will be so awkward when the Captains are escorting me to my classes. I bet I'll cause a bunch of attention, Woop de doo.

* * *

**Sorry guys, if it's a bit short and I apologize for the long wait. I'll be sure to update it soon.**

**Pooks out!**


End file.
